


Mistletoe

by Feriku



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: AU where everything is the same except there's a vaguely Christmas-like holiday, Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feriku/pseuds/Feriku
Summary: Jesper decks the halls with holly... and lots and lots of mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

Wylan woke up and smiled at he looked up at the festive garlands and wreaths Jesper had insisted on decorating the entire Van Eck mansion with, including their bedroom. He stretched. Jesper was probably waiting for him downstairs.

That made him smile even more. Not just that Jesper was waiting, but that waking up alone no longer filled him with an irrational fear that the other boy had left.

Wylan got out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it and blinked in surprise at Jesper, who inexplicably pointed at a plant he’d hung above the doorway and pulled Wylan close for a long, passionate kiss.

When he finally let go, Wylan stared at him, breathless and confused. “Good morning to you, too.”

Jesper laughed and pointed up again. “Mistletoe.”

“So?” Wylan had assumed the green leaves above the door were just another decoration, like the holly plants elsewhere in the mansion.

“Merchling! Don’t tell me you don’t know what mistletoe is!”

“It’s a plant.”

“But don’t you know what it’s used for?”

Wylan frowned. “I know some people believe it can be used for medical purposes, but—”

Jesper rolled his eyes. “I had to fall in love with a chemist.” He put his hands on his hips. “It’s a tradition. You hang up mistletoe at this time of year, and then when someone stands underneath it…” He cupped Wylan’s face and kissed him again. “This happens.”

“Why?”

“I told you, it’s tradition.”

Wylan shrugged and laughed. If it made Jesper happy, then fine. “So standing under mistletoe means you get a kiss? All right.” He crossed the hallway to the bathroom. “I need to wash up, and then I’ll be down for breakfast.”

As he opened the bathroom door, Jesper caught his arm. Was he going to suggest they share a bath, like he sometimes did?

Instead, Jesper pointed to the mistletoe above them and kissed him.

“How much mistletoe did you hang?” Wylan asked.

Jesper just grinned.

#

When Wylan left the bathroom, Jesper was waiting to give him a kiss on his way out, too. Then they stopped on the stairs for a piece of mistletoe Jesper had hung above the landing. And when they reached the kitchen, Wylan barely had time to notice the leaves above the doorway before Jesper kissed him again.

“Jesper,” he said, “you realize you can kiss me whenever you want, right? You don’t need to use a plant as an excuse.”

“That sounds like an invitation if I ever heard one.” Jesper placed his hands firmly on Wylan’s shoulders and kissed him. Then he stepped back with a grin. “But mistletoe is fun!”

Wylan rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen.

Although the servants cooked most of their meals, he had taken to getting up early to make waffles for himself, his mother, and Jesper. It was nice to be able to create something with his own hands that made them smile, and their quiet breakfasts made them feel more like a family.

Once the waffles were ready, he put all three plates on a tray and carried it out of the kitchen—where Jesper stopped him for another kiss.

It was a short walk to the dining room, but there was another mistletoe-adorned doorway along the way, and when Wylan stepped into the room where his mother already sat at the table, Jesper hurried alongside him to steal one more kiss right in front of her.

Jesper was never going to decorate the mansion ever again.

Face on fire with embarrassment, Wylan carried the waffles to the table. “It was his idea,” he said to his mother. “He says it’s a tradition.”

She smiled. “I wondered where all the mistletoe came from.”

“Thank you!” Jesper sat down at the table and beamed. “At least one person in this family knows about mistletoe.”

She looked around the room. “Everything is so… festive.”

“And this is just the beginning. Just you wait. By the time I’m done, people will feel merry just _thinking_ about this place.”

Oh no, how much more was he going to do?

“Jesper,” Wylan began.

“Yes, merchling?”

He hesitated and looked at his mother, who looked happier than she had in a long time, and at Jesper, who seemed downright giddy. He shook his head and laughed. “You can decorate every year.”

So what if he had to stop at every doorway? Kissing Jesper was a good way to spend the holidays—and having the two of them with him was the best gift he could receive.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up last night with a sudden impulse to write silly Christmas fluff. So here you go!


End file.
